


The Dedication

by Madame_Fitzroy



Series: The Dedication [1]
Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Spilling Tea today, Yue's got receipts, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Fitzroy/pseuds/Madame_Fitzroy
Summary: Memoirs of a Dragon is a book which was published in the 90s by a woman named Yue Ruan. In said novel she speaks at great lengths about her time both as a Xiaolin Warrior and after mistakingly running away from her home to pursue life with a monster. The following is a series of oneshots in which characters who correspond with the dedication discover this book. For some it will provide answers, for others just more questions.





	1. Chapter 1

For my fallen friends, and those who take their place. Know that I am sorry for betraying you. 

Kimiko had found the book while perusing the Internet one day. She had gotten bored and thought it a good idea to do a little dive into the lives of Xiaolin histories before her. Fung had dropped hints about the past, and with the constant hunt for Shen Gong Wu it was hard not to learn about Dashi. Other than that however, she noticed there wasn't much else mentioned about the times since Ancient China and today. Therefor it was time to consult Google.

The results were scarce at first. Mostly lessons on martial arts that if she wanted to learn she could have simply gone outside. Twirling a piece of hair around one of her manicured fingers, the Japanese girl pouted slightly. There just had to be something. Anything, how could this be such a massive phenomenon, and yet stay so hidden? It wasn't until she came across a peculiar book store site that she found something. Memoirs of a Dragon by Ruan Yue. There were no reviews, nor information on the author. The only thing the website had to say about it was the price, the fact that limited copies were produced, and how it told fairytale like stories about a young girl's life growing up in a temple that turned into a nightmarish relationship with destiny. It was better than nothing, so after filling in some information the book was ordered.

3 weeks Kimiko kept an eye out for the book to arrive. Not having a code to track the package made the technophile nervous it would never come. A month after ordering however, the book arrived with a hand written note from the bookstore owner, providing her a coupon if she chose to buy from them again. Shoving the note into her pocket Kimiko walked into the dining hall with the book.

"Hey, what's that you got in your hands Kimi," Raimundo looked up, using a utensil to point at the object of which he spoke. Putting the book on the table Raimundo scanned the cover. A light red faux leather bound book with it's title written in gold Chinese Calligraphy. Some areas of the wording looked rushed, but the last stroke, that one for the Author's name showed the most signs of panic, even looking unfinished. "Ruan. Where have we heard that name before."

"I'm hoping to find out," Kimiko took the book back, opening it to the first page. "I was looking online for Xiaolin stuff and found this. Perhaps this will answer some questions Master Fung won't. For my fallen friends, and those who take their place. Know that I am sorry for betraying you. I wonder what that means" Kimiko searched the book for information, flipping to a random page. "The night I ran from home was the scariest moment I had experienced up to that point in my life. I stole one of the horses from the temple and kept riding. If caught, I'd never be able to leave, but I've spent all my life in the temple and needed for a moment to escape," Kimiko read. "The monster was there to greet me at his den, a cave he resided in where up to this moment he lived alone. I knew what I was doing was wrong, but for a moment to not be considered the daughter of a famous monk was all I craved. This creature may have known I was a dragon in training, but due to our previous meetings I had hoped they saw me as an equal."

"So she'd rather risk her freedom for the chance to be consumed by a monster," Raimundo perked an eyebrow. Snatching the book from Kimiko he skipped a few more pages. "The look on Zhou's face hurt when he saw me at the side of our once enemy. To know that the lips of his once lover came into contact another was without a doubt painful. To this day I still had feelings for him, and yet also so enamored by this monster in the moment I didn't care. He released me from our lover's embrace before charging at Zhou. Despite training for years together I could not find it in my heart to strike my brothers in arms. Ling tried to strike me but I think he was perhaps too shocked by my conversion to the Heylin side." As it would seem, Raimundo knew of a story perhaps too similar. "So there's been multiples who've left the temple. Huh," opening up to another page he read aloud again. "It took some talking, but the monster allowed me to go through the mourning process. I knew they wouldn't let me into the temple, so I watched each day of my father's funeral from a distance. My father, the great Xiaolin master who was the perfect example of what was both right and wrong about this endless war was killed off by the creature whom I thought I loved. A murder which I carry guilt for every day. My beloved father. A dragon of air, hero to all those who knew him, Grand Master Das- wait what," Raimundo threw the book to the table, eyes growing wide. "My beloved father. A dragon of air, hero to all those who knew him was killed by not just a man whom he once called brother, but dragged to what would be his death by the daughter whom he swore to always protect."

"We need to ask Master Fung about this. He has to know if this is true, or if it's just a bunch of bologna. You think we would have heard something about Yue before, or that we would have read something," Kimiko had laced her hand through a portion of her soft black hair. Part of her feeling betrayed by the fact so many secrets were kept inside the temple walls. "If it is true then we need to learn more. Who was this woman, and how many more answers does she have for us?"

"Should we tell Clay and Omi about this," Rai raised his brow, watching as Kimiko snatched the book. 

"You know how gullible Omi could be. If the monster she speaks of is who I think it is, who knows how he'll react. I mean, the place I bought this from described the book as a collection of fairy tale type narratives. For all we know this could be like that one book, the one about the teenager who runs away from home after developing a drug addiction. I think it was called Go Ask Alice... the audience believed it to be a real diary, but later it was revealed to be written by a psychologist. Clay... maybe," tapping her chin she thought. "All we can be certain of is that this does exist. And there are many questions to be asked." 

"And what type of questions would those be Kimiko," the voice made her jump, turning around Kimiko presented the book to Master Fung.

"I found this online. Master Fung. Are the stories in this book real," watching their mentor flip through the pages, Raimundo and Kimiko needed some type of approval. 

"That they are Kimiko. But I must ask you don't tell the others what you've learnt. This book contains information I was going to hold off telling you young monks for just a few more months. Not because I don't think you could handle it, but because of Yue's personal request," putting the book into his sleeve, Fung gave the two of them a look. "For now, I am willing to answer questions, but you cannot tell the others. Do you promise." The two young monks nodded.

"Master Fung. Who was she? Is she still alive? Is this monster who we think it is?" Kimiko slumped into a chair, searching her mentor with faded breath. 

"She used to be a dragon of Earth, trained personally by Master Monk Guan before she ran away with the beast, who still sometimes shows up. If you're referencing to Chase Young, yes. Also no. She died almost 18 years ago here at the temple, but not before finishing this."


	2. Manon

To my daughter, Bao He whom I miss greatly. Perhaps if I had been around you would still be with us- Manon 

It had become a habit as of lately while on her way to the studio to stop by the Bouquinistes along the Seine. She rarely bought anything, but it was interesting what she found when she did. While she wouldn't admit it to her Fiancée, it provided comfort seeing artifacts which like her had survived for so long.

One day she would tell Marissa all her stories. It was unhealthy in the relationship that she did, but how does one go about saying to their lover they've been alive to witness the death of Marie Antoinette and France both be seized by and liberated from the Nazis yet still be alive. Better yet, how was she supposed to explain to said fiancée she could control fire, and that the last time she was engaged she killed them by accident. It needed to be soon no doubt, but she needed so many answers first. 

Grabbing for a random book, the gothic designer scanned it's cover carefully. It seemed to be not as old as others at the Bouquinistes, but it spoke strongly to her. Opening it up to the first page she scanned it's information. Her eyes widening as she flipped the page only to find who it was dedicated to.

"To my daughter, Bao He whom I miss greatly. Perhaps if I had been around you would still be with us," she spoke out loud. How long had it been since she had heard that name? Perhaps her engagement party to Arnolphe? Sounded about right since shortly after she had chosen to go by the name Manon. Then again, who knew exactly how many Bao He's existed in the world. Looking around she signaled for a book seller. "Monsieur! Combien le prix," producing her wallet the man held out 5 fingers. Handing him a 5 Euro note, the wallet was back in her purse and she began walking, book in hand. "Avez un bonne weekend," She shouted. Perhaps this could open up some type of conversation with Marisa.

She walked along the Seine, nose in a book. When living as long as she did, she knew exactly where to make turns, and without a doubt where her office was. Making said turn into the studio, Manon closed the door behind her.

"Ma Cher! Are you upstairs," Manon shouted, already headed up. No? Perhaps she had something to do. Going over to the other woman's desk she checked her schedule. Yup. Meeting with the owners of a small clothing store chain. Looks like she'd have the office to herself then. Walking back over to her desk, the green haired woman put her stuff down. In front of her were notes about her next collection, Yǒnghéng. She was a woman known for her clothes to have themes of ephemerality, and this collection which was inspired both by the traditional dress of China and the Victorian Era would be no different. Slumping back into the office chair Manon reached for the book. Searching and scanning the chapter index, for titles of interest. Of course, there was one. Chapter 13, Provence 1783. Not only the year, but the place where she was born. Flipping to the indicated page she threw her combat boots up onto a cleaner part of the desk. Lighting a cigarette with her finger tip the designer popped it in her mouth.

"My second chance at escaping, but this time one with much more reason. I had become impregnated with the Monster's child. This was not the first time he had done so, it was rare with how careful we were. However, unlike the others something spoke strongly in me to let this one live. I knew the Xiaolin temple would not accept me, nor did I think to stay in China. No matter where I'd run He'd find me, but perhaps I could throw him off for a while longer. I convinced him with proper evidence that there were Dragons in Europe, and if he were to allow me to travel there for a year he would not require any more hunts for a while. The less this child knows, the less likely he will find her." 

From just that paragraph Manon could not believe what she was reading. Was this really her birth mother's writing? A part of her seemed disgusted, the other strongly intrigued. Running her hand through the shaved part of her head she knew she had  
work to do, but before her was the answer to so many more questions that nobody could provide her. What was this about dragons, why was her father a monster? She'd have to go back and read from the beginning later, but for now she felt there was a reason to be self absorbed. Opening up her laptop she began her research. First searching for the name Yue Ruan. Nothing had pulled up, then she realized something. 

Sitting on Marissa's desk was a photo of the blonde with her siblings. The girl in the middle was squished between her older brother and sister, and was not amused at all about it. A light went off in her head and quickly Manon began to dig out her phone. Jackie had to know about these sort of things, didn't she? Selecting the contact a ringing tone was shortly heard. Nothing though. Must be asleep.

"Hey Jackie. This is Manon. I have some questions about that Xiaolin stuff you talk about all the time. Call me back when you can," hanging up and putting the phone down Manon tapped her black stiletto nails on the desk. Thoughts began to plague her mind. She had so much work to do but also felt this impulsive need to keep reading Therefor she decided to do what she knew she had control of, her job. Looking over her work notes she began to design a dress. Enamored in the details, she didn't hear the door to the office door open.

"Babe," Marissa walked over after tossing her coat onto the rack and her purse onto the desk. Manon looked up for a moment and waved at the other. "Babe, what's wrong? Did something happen?" 

"It's nothing," Manon put out the cigarette, her deep brown eyes scanning her lover's green. "It's just been a morning. How was your meeting with Fragonard?" 

"Decent. I'm pretty sure I landed the line, but that's for time to tell," Marissa shrugged, sitting on the corner of Manon's desk. "Sweetie. I know when something's wrong, is it this new line?"

"No no. Not that at all it's just," Manon sighed. "I told you before I was adopted and how I had an interest in figuring out about my birth family?" Marissa nodded. "Well there's a lot more to it."

Now was the time to have that conversation. Getting up, Manon grabbed Marissa's desk chair and rolled it over to the other's desk. Indicating for Marissa to sit, the blonde did. Taking a deep breath, Manon held out her hand. Procuring a small flame she waited for the other to run. She didn't. Jump of course, but not towards the door.

"Manon, How are you doing that? Have you always been able to do that?" Manon nodded to the other. 

"Also, I was born with the name Bao He, in Provence. I changed my name to Manon when I moved to Paris. My birth mother gave me to the Fitzroy family who wanted a child but struggled for years," Manon spoke shakily, terrified to give the details. Closing her hand into a fist the flame disappeared. "My adopted parents never understood it either. Apparently they kept in contact with my biological mother. She spoke about Chinese magic, and in time when it would be safe, she'd return for me. That was years ago when I was 7. I suppose though it never was safe." Biting her lip she contemplated saying the next bit. "Because that was 227 years ago." Marissa flew out of her chair at that. Expected.

"Wait, so you're a vampire," Manon chuckled at that assumption. "That or what drugs are we on. Because you do NOT look like the oldest woman in the universe."

"No drugs. And as far as I know I'm not. I don't know what I am but... I found this book. It mentions me, and talks in detail about that group of warriors your sister gets involved with. I'm waiting to hear back from Jackie to see what she can tell me.... I understand if this is a lot to handle."

Marissa stayed silent. How was one supposed to react to such a bombshell? Taking the hand which produced the flames Marissa just nodded, kissing the knuckles.

"Manon... it's a bit more than a lot but," she looked her fiancée in the eye. "I love you, I've always loved you. I'm sad you've held this back from me but I'd love to spend every moment of my mortal life with you," her lips met Manon's the two savoring the feel of each other's kiss. "So when do we leave for China?"

"The moment I hear back from Jackie about this, who even knows where that temple is." Marissa nodded. "Thank you so much ma Cher. I love you."

"I love you too," giving Manon another kiss Marissa stood up and pushed her chair back to her desk. Pausing for a moment, she turned back around. "So we can neither confirm nor deny you're a vampire?" 

Manon laughed and shook her head, the two getting back to their respective work. It felt better having that massive weight off her chest. A few hours later, the phone rang. Caller ID said it was Jackie. Picking it up, Manon put the phone on speaker.

"Manon. Sorry I missed your call. I actually was dealing with those people you were calling about. How can I help?"

"It's fine. I just wanted to know where the temple was. I'm planning a new line and thought I'd visit for inspiration," relaxing back into her seat again Manon played with one of her pens.

"Oh that's easy. I'll email you the directions. Anything else you need," Manon shook her head as if Jackie could see her.

"Just email me everything you can about it," nibbling on the end of a pen now. "Who they are, the stuff about the magic items, any history you know."

"Expect it in the next few hours. Au Revoir." Jackie hung up, Manon looking to Marissa. 

"Time to plan a little trip."


	3. Omi

He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something had seemed a little off at the temple. Behaviors hadn't changed, but there was certainly something suspicious. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that Master Fung said there would be a visitor at the temple. That was rather rare, usually people who left the temple did not just "visit". There had to be something more. More likely it was because there was a secret, perhaps involving the fact it was his birthday? 

Walking down the halls, Omi heard a new voice in the dining room talking with Master Fung. Peaking into the room, his eyes went wide with curiosity. The two women were holding hands, one wearing a crème knee length dress with her blonde curls pinned back, the other dressed in all black. The one speaking was the one in black. Omi noted her round face, and what looked to be a hint of yellow to her skin. 

"I understand if there's tradition about not speaking about Xiaolin secrets to outsiders, but if you can tell us anything, I've been wanting these answers since I was a child." 

"Well Miss Fitzroy. As it would turn out you arrived at the temple at the appropriate time. I was just about to talk with Omi about the exact same subject," Fung spoke, pouring tea for the couple. "Omi has been asking similar questions for years, and tonight I finally am able to give him some answers."

Omi pulled himself back. Somehow he and this Fitzroy woman were connected, but how? And who was this other woman who was with her? Omi found himself confused. Acting as if he had not heard anything, Omi opened the door. The three turning to face him. 

"Oh Master Fung. I am sorry if I am interrupting something most important," Omi spoke, the two women looking him over. There was a look of surprise in the green haired woman's eyes, as if she had connected some dots. 

"It is quite alright Omi. May I introduce you to our guests. This is Bao He Fitzroy, a designer from Paris who has taken interest in the history and culture of the Xiaolin Dragons and her future bride Marissa Spicer. I'm sure you've already met Marissa's sister." The blonde smiled, the two women standing and then reaching a hand out to the yellow male.

"It is a most humble honor," the small boy shook both their hands.

"My sister talks about you quite often. You and the rest of the monks. You cause her quite a bit of hell, don't you," Marissa had a large grin on her face as she shook Omi's hand. Looking to Manon, Marissa took a hint. "Speaking of which, I need to hunt down that Kimiko. Jackie says she's a big fan of my line," before walking off she kissed Manon's cheek. After leaving Manon with the two temple residents things suddenly grew uncomfortable.

"Jackie told me it was your birthday today," Omi nodded to her.

"Yes! I'm 18 years old as of today," that made sense. Turning around and reached into her bag. Presenting a small tin Omi looked up to her.

"Airport security will just unwrap anything that's wrapped, so I hope you don't mind that it's not. I brought you these cookies from a bakery not far from my office," gesturing for him to take it Manon gained a sweet composure. "I hope they are fine. I wasn't sure if you were allergic to anything." Omi shook his head. "Good."

"Thank you. I promise that these shall be greatly enjoyed. If I may ask, what is it that brings our home to you," Omi asked. Looking to Fung for permission Manon waited to give the answer.

"Well Omi. As your teacher said I've gained an interest in the culture. I was adopted as a young girl and have been doing some research on my roots. That's all," tapping Omi on the head Manon wanted to tell him so much more. 

"Exactly. Now Omi, Miss Fitzroy has had a long day of flying. You said about 10 hours, yes," Fung perked a brow. Manon nodded. "Why don't you show her to the guest room so she can put her things away, then we can meet in the great hall. I have something important to share with the both of you."

The two did exactly so. An air of awkwardness between them as they headed to their second destination. Manon searched the boy over, certainly seeing bits of her in him. Playing with her engagement ring Manon pushed her luggage along the hallway.

"You know, Jackie wasn't wrong about you," she laughed, trying to break silence. "I mean, you match the exact description!"

"And what is it that Spicer says," Omi flicked his eyes up and down her frame, he grew excited it seemed from that. 

"Well. Your height, head shape, Just appearance really," she shrugged. "Also how you suddenly gain more interest when the conversation becomes about you. She's spoken about that in great detail." 

Turning into the great hall Manon and Omi were greeted by the other monks, Marissa, Fung and Dojo. Balloons and streamers decorated the room. Once Omi was in everyone began shouting surprises and happy birthdays. 

"Oh my friends, you are all so kind," he beamed up, running to the crowd to dispense hugs. "Thank you all so very much!"

"Well of course Omi. You're like family to all of us, so how could we not celebrate," Kimiko gave him a smile back. Handing him a gift, Omi was quick to unwrap it. "This version isn't even out yet. Dad wanted you to be the Beta-tester."

"Oh! The latest version of Zombie Ninja Fighter 6! A million thank yous Kimiko." The routine continued for a while, each monk presenting Omi with a gift. Soon Omi was surrounded by small and large gifts from all present. "My friends. You have all been so kind. I shall now look you in the mouth!"

"It's don't look a gift horse in the mouth, Omi," Raimundo snickered. 

"That's not the end of the gifts. Omi, I have been holding onto this gift for years." Fung presented him with a small parcel wrapped in parchment. With faded breath, Omi grabbed for the gift and unwrapped it.

"A book," he looked around. Manon walking to his side. "Why have you been holding onto this for so long?"

"Open it and see for yourself Omi. I promise you, it will make every bit more sense." Putting a hand on his head, Manon gave him a reassuring smile. As she demanded, he did. Opening to the first page.

" For my fallen friends, and those who take their place. Know that I am sorry for betraying you. To my daughter, Bao He whom I miss greatly. Perhaps if I had been around you would still be with us," he looked over to Manon, then back at the book. Suddenly he froze, eyes growing wide. His hands shaking almost as much as his voice as he read the next part. "To my son. Know that even after my death, I still love you. Happy birthday Omi. I'm sure you've become an amazing human being." His eyes teared up, looking toward his friends. "Is this... my mother's writing." 

"Yes Omi," Fung spoke matter of factly. "Your mother started writing this after she escaped to the temple, only a few weeks pregnant with you. After you were born, she knew she didn't have much time left and so requested that I take care of making sure this got to you. But, she asked that I wait until you were 18. I hope this does not bother you." 

Omi clung to the book, giving it a hug as if it was a human. If this book would be the closest thing he ever had to his mother, then so be it. His eyes were watering up, wishing that the book had arms to hug him back.

"What happened to her," his voice was shakier than before, the scene breaking everyone's hearts as they rushed to provide him with hugs and support.

"Omi. Mom was involved with some bad people, and shortly after you were born she died." Manon spoke up, wanting to cry herself. "I'm sure she loved you like nothing else, but it was for our safety."

"We fight bad people all the time Bao He," Omi shouted, now growing angry. "I am the great Omi. And I do not need emotional protection." Squirming out of the grip of the huggers he started to storm off. The group looking to eachother.

The small yellow man continued clinging to his book, stepping just outside of the temple to a nearby creak. When he found himself upset, usually Omi ran off there. As the dragon of water he always felt comfortable in this area. Relaxing under a tree he opened the book again, taking a deep breath. He read the dedication page again. Flipping through the book he found an envelope, his name written on it. Using one of his fingers to open it he found some folded paper, aged with time and covered in tear stains. 

"Omi,

If you're reading this, then Fung has given you the book. I wish I could have been there today. I bet you're incredibly handsome like your grandfather. Even as you sleep in the cot next to me while I write this I see so much of him, and know that you're destined for greatness. Hopefully you will find it in your heart to accept my long overdue apologies. I do not mean to leave you in this world without answers. However, it's easier this way.

I love you with every fiber of my being, but for us to have a life together is impossible. Your father- as you will learn- is not the man who would want a family. But you hold so much potential. I failed in my life mission, but I can tell just from looking at you that you'll be successful. I know one day you will blow us all away. Just from that smile you give every day I fall apart. My time on this earth is limited, but I know I'm putting it into your good hands.

I wonder what type of person you've become. What are your friends like? Did you inherit my mother's height? What element were you born with? Your grandfather controlled wind, yet I was a dragon in training for earth, your sister if she had reached her potential would have been Fire. You come from a legacy of talented fighters, Grand Master Dashi, your father, and now you. All have had such grand destinies. Just like the world, you have so many possibilities and entirely unique experiences. 

Speaking of your father there's something you must know before I die. If you have not met him yet, his name is Chase Young. I was supposed to defeat him, but as the book will tell you, I failed. I need to you be careful Omi. Do not fall for your father's tricks as I did. Where I failed in removing him from this world, you must succeed. 

You're going to be something extraordinary and that makes me proud. I will always love you, even when I am no longer able to hold you in my arms and give your belly raspberries. My sweet baby boy. 

Always and forever loving you.

Your mother." 

Omi stopped reading. Tears from his eyes falling on the already tear stained paper. He didn't know how to respond. His heart broke with every word written. Omi read her words again, then a third time. His heart skipped beats. Then the one paragraph. Chase Young was his father? To some extent it made sense, how he consistently pushed to have him by his side. But to kill him? Omi didn't know if he had it in him. Turning around he headed back to the temple. 

"I... I want a picture of her," he said solemnly to Fung, his head low. "Do you have one?" Fung nodded, putting a hand on Omi's back and leading him to the older monk's room.

"She asked I take this the day you were born," pulling out a framed photo he gave it to Omi. A yellow woman held a blue blanket in her arms, eyes with tears in them and a rounded head similar to Dashi's. Omi caressed the corners of the frame and thanked master Fung. Taking the picture back with him to his room, Omi curled up in his bed with the picture. While it would take time to recover from such a train wreck of information, he finally had the comfort of knowing more about himself.


End file.
